In today's data driven world, large databases are often employed to store vast amounts of information about objects in the real world. A challenge is to effectively identify relationships between those real-world objects using attributes of those objects. Search engines can isolate attributes by filtering out extraneous data based on search criteria. But in order to compare attributes or objects, separate filtering operations must first be performed to isolate those attributes or objects. In addition to adding processing efforts, those filtering processes remove information regarding other attributes and/or objects that could shed additional light on the relationships between objects and/or their attributes. For example, map-based systems, such as a geographic information system or GIS, use filters to visually present attributes for real-world objects. But in order to compare distinct attributes, those systems first create separate filtered data sets for each attribute and then compare those sets to each other.